


Most Beautiful of Women

by priestessamy



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priestessamy/pseuds/priestessamy
Summary: Thank you to Rainboq for requesting this, I will always adore PriceMarsh. They're so much fun to write!And yes, the title is pulled from the Bible.
Relationships: Kate Marsh/Chloe Price
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Most Beautiful of Women

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainboq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/gifts).



> Thank you to Rainboq for requesting this, I will always adore PriceMarsh. They're so much fun to write!
> 
> And yes, the title is pulled from the Bible.

"Max, I'm embarrassed enough as it is, do you really have to rub it in?"

Unhelpfully, Max just laughed again. "I can't help it! The unflappable Chloe, terrified of Kate Marsh." Even worse, she pulled out that stupid camera that stupid Chloe had given her like a stupid idiot, and snapped a picture of her terrified features. "Sorry, payback for all the ribbing I got when we were kids. You're going to do amazing."

Shaking out her limbs, Chloe bounced from foot to foot as she tried to psych herself up. "Yeah yeah, maybe I earned that a little bit. Augh, alright, no more waiting around, I gotta do this now!"

"Yeah, that's the spirit! I believe in you!" Max went in for one of her trademark tight hugs, and she happily returned it with matching enthusiasm.

* * *

It was kind of funny to think about just how much her dynamic with Max had changed over the years. Back in the day, Chloe had a major, devastating crush on her best friend. When it turned out that she was going away to Seattle, she rushed to confess the truth to her. However, as it turned out, Max wasn't particularly interested in romance. At the time, that had hurt a lot, and the assumption was that she hadn't been good enough for her. It was several years later before they met up again and Max - with a bit more wisdom on her side - was able to better explain that she was something called aro/ace, and not particularly interested in a relationship with anyone.

Her best friend was back, and they were tighter than ever. More than that, Chloe felt as though she had a bit of her mojo back. But she still had lingering doubts and fears about getting shot down again. So when Kate Marsh entered the picture and a new crush developed, it felt way easier to give up on that idea. Max was quick to disagree.

For months, they'd been going back and forth about the subject. It wasn't just the fear of getting shot down. Kate was also a super religious good girl, and there was no way in hell (haha) she would ever be interested in a dyed-hair, no-good punk like Chloe. But her friend maintained that there was far more to Kate than that, and she might be surprised. It was a battle of attrition, and Max was winning.

In the end, a bet had to be proposed to push her over the edge. All she had to do was ask Kate out on an honest-to-goodness date. If it ended in disaster, Max would owe Chloe one massive favor to be claimed at any time. If Kate accepted, Max was allowed to perform her famous 'I Was Right' song and dance. It was Chloe's least-favorite thing in the entire world. A stupid bet, to be sure, but an effective one.

* * *

Trembling like a leaf, she eventually found the source of her terror sitting out in the quad with her sketchbook. _She's probably drawing something super fucking cute and wholesome and goddammit she's such a perfect angel and what the fuck am I even doing here this is going to go so poorly-_

"Chloe?"

_Fuck shit ass crap damn hell shit fuck._ "Hey Kate!" Summoning every ounce of cool energy she had, Chloe popped her hands into her jacket pocket and sauntered her way over, plopping down into the grass next to her. A quick glance at the sketchbook told her that Kate was doing exactly what she predicted. The page was covered in trees and squirrels and bright sunshine and it was absolute perfection. "Was hoping I might catch you out here."

Rather than continue working on her drawing, which was definitely way more important, she actually closed the notebook and turned her full attention on Chloe. "What can I do for you?"

"Welp." Slowly she rubbed at the back of her neck, noting with some distress just how knotted her muscles were at the moment. "Just been thinking. We've been hanging out more lately, and you're... super chill and awesome. How would you like to go on a date?" The words came out with a kind of casual ease that she definitely did not feel internally.

Her face lit up, both with a smile and with a definite blush. "Wow, really?? I wouldn't have expected... I-I mean you're so much cooler than me. And I thought for sure you were already in a relationship with Max..."

Hah, go figure. This entire time Chloe was freaking out about how amazing Kate was, she never expected that might go the other direction. She began to chuckle softly, deciding not to go and out Max, since it wasn't her business. "Oh, nah, that's not really in the cards for us. Shit, not that you're my second choice or whatever! You're great. Amazing, even. It would uhh... be my honor to escort you about town and all that."

Her attempt at speaking formally earned her a bright giggle, the most beautiful sound in the world. "Well then, I would be delighted!"

Chloe's excitement was strong, but short-lived. Ah crap, that means I have to put up with Max and her stupid 'I told you so' bullshit.

* * *

The performance ended with jazz hands. Every second preceding those jazz hands was agony. The only solace Chloe had was the knowledge that she had gotten what she wanted. It would have to be enough.

* * *

"So... I should wear a dress, I guess?"

Max laughed at her idea, and it only hurt a little bit. "You absolutely should not do that. Kate agreed to go out with you because she likes you for who you are. Take your usual Chloe flair and just style it up a little bit, ya know?"

"Damn, how'd you get so good at this?" Chloe started poking around in her closet, trying to figure out how in the hell she was supposed to make her style more appropriate for the setting.

Sitting on the edge of Chloe's bed and watching with no small amount of amusement, Max just beamed. "Studying people is like fifty percent of what I do on a daily basis. You pick up stuff along the way."

Eventually she managed to fish out a collared shirt and some jeans that weren't quite as torn up as the others. "I'm gonna have to actually wash these. I hope Kate appreciates just how much trouble I'm going through to make this work."

"She will." Max made herself more comfortable and leaned back, watching curiously. "So, where are you taking her anyway?"

Chloe hummed in thought as she began gathering up some other stuff to throw in with her 'nice' clothes, since she was already going through the process of being an adult about shit. "Wanted to do a kind of mix of stuff both of us like. So we're gonna do an afternoon at the Arcadia Bay Historical Society, then dinner, then we're going to a Firewalk concert."

In a way, it was all worth it just to see how impressed Max looked in that moment. "Holy shit, you're really going all-out on this, huh?"

"Hey, I don't have the energy to pretend I don't have it bad for this girl any more. If I'm gonna sweep her off her feet, then I might as well just fucking do it, ya know?"

"Hell yeah. I want all the details when you get back."

* * *

Chloe wasn't exactly a history buff, and she didn't really care about so-and-so the captain of such-and-such the ship. Though she did find the general idea of sea travel fascinating, even if it was just because of an adolescent obsession with pirates. But the important thing was the way Kate bounded up to each new exhibit with enthusiasm and delight. She took her time reading from each plaque, examining every artifact like it was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen.

It didn't hurt that she was wearing a super cute dress and sweater combo that swished and swayed as she went to and fro to look at anything and everything her eyes could absorb.

"Oh my gosh, a sailor's bible. And it's in surprisingly good condition! This cover is beautiful..." Cynical though she might be, even Chloe had to admit that the leather cover with the light gilding did look damn pretty. She was busy doing her best to engage Kate's enthusiasm that she didn't even notice her moving closer until their hands were pressed together, fingers interlocked. "Thank you for taking me here. I know this isn't the most thrilling place on the planet, but I'm really glad you chose the historical society."

She tried to offer a cool reply, but started off on the wrong foot by laughing awkwardly. "Um, hey, my pleasure."

* * *

Krung Thai was hardly an exotic place to eat, but in Arcadia Bay it was the most adventurous you were going to get.

In an attempt to flex, Chloe had gotten something super spicy and was presently regretting that decision somewhat. Her face was red, her lips were burning, her sinuses were dripping like a sieve. In her desperate bid to be awesome, she'd solidified her own doom. There was no way in hell Kate was going to think she was anything close to sexy after this.

Continuing to be a surprise, as they were both halfway through their meals, Kate gave a mischievous smile. "You wanna swap? That looks amazing."

It was an out, disguised as an attempt to steal her food. Classic date shenanigans, but also infinitely sweet. Pure Kate. "Hey, if you think you can handle it, be my guest."

She gave a soft cheeky gasp. "You doubt my power? How rude, Chloe." They passed their plates across the table, and never had pad thai tasted so good before. It helped to ease the severe burning in her mouth. Before long, the two of them had traded places to some degree. But Kate suffered in silence, like a proper saint. "Mmmm it hurts so good..."

That soundbite was filed away somewhere deep in the recesses of her mind, to be played back in some private moment.

* * *

"A fight? You don't think that's going to happen tonight, do you?"

It was good to finally be in her element. Chloe chuckled lightly and put a protective arm around Kate. "This was back when The Old Mill was actually an old mill. Rotting wood, sketchy people everywhere, drugs and booze freely available. But it's an official venue now, with security and everything. It's going to be great." She sighed wistfully, picturing baby-punk Chloe and how she tried just a little too hard. "Besides, I was way too big for my britches that night. I would much rather be chill this time around."

She breathed a sigh of relief, leaning into her warm grasp happily. "That's good to hear. Y'know, when you told me we were coming out to this concert, I kind of rushed to listen to as much Firewalk as I could. They're really good!"

"Uh, yeah, they're the greatest band ever. Duh."

If Chloe were here by herself, or maybe partying with a different sort of person, she would definitely have been down in the middle of the crowd rocking out and probably moshing. But no way in hell would she leave Kate alone, not even if this place was far safer than it used to be. So she led her up to the balcony area where the music wasn't quite so deafening and the crowd was a bit thinner.

The band took the stage, did the usual warm-up before launching into it. Chloe screamed out excitedly with the rest of the crowd, surprised to note that Kate was doing the same thing. She might have never been at this show on her own, but still she gave it her all. Seemingly for Chloe. Which was just the sweetest goddamn thing.

A thumping began to fill the room, layered over with guitars and vocals, and you could feel it in your chest, in your bones. The two of them started dancing along, laughing brightly, and it felt for all the world like they were the only people in the room. Chloe spun Kate playfully around, and just as she finished the rotation, she pushed up onto her toes to plant a kiss on her lips. All she wanted to do in that moment was hurl herself into the room below, crowd-surf onto the stage, and shout her love into the mic. But for the time being, Chloe had to satisfy herself with kissing her back, to confirm her own elation. There would be time to talk about it later.

For now, they were rocking out.

* * *

Pulling up short outside of Kate's dorm room, there was a sense of sadness. This had been the best day Chloe had in quite a while, and now it was over. Sure, there were more days to come, but this was one for the record books. "Well, Angel, how'd I do?"

"Um, i-incredible. I had an amazing time." She glanced at her door, and Chloe expected her to say 'This is me, good night, etc.' Instead, her eyes flitted back to lock contact with her and she smiled bashfully. "Do you want to come in? I could make you some tea?"

Was that code, kinda like 'coffee'? Normally she would have assumed not. But she'd learned a lot about this girl today, and Chloe no longer had any clue which way the wind was blowing. Nor did she particularly care. Whether they really did just share a mug, or they kissed again, or cuddled, or more... She was down for it. The details hardly mattered. "I would be delighted."


End file.
